Naruto:Twilight style
by WhenDreamsBecomeAReality
Summary: What if Naruto was like Twilight? K for now
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Twilight style

Malkah1999: Hey peeps I'm BACK!

Little bro: Shut up sis (shakes head)

Malkah1999: what did I do?

Little bro: just do the disclaimer!

Malkah1999: Sorry *sinks away hurt*

**I DON"T OWN THIS! (If I did man all the things in Naruto would be different)**

Iruka/Kakashi

Might be SOME lemon SOME!

Malkah1999: On with the Story!

Iruka looked out the car window taking in his new surroundings. Dark, Gray, and Hopeless he thought and turned to his Uncle Kyo who was chatting away. "Iruka you will just love it here!" Uncle Kyo said. "Okay sure." Iruka replied and turned to back to the window, staring. Man he thought, can my summer get any worst? First my mom left to work in Paris and dropped me off with this guy, what next? Dad comes back? Iruka chuckled, his mind must be playing jokes on him. A few hours later they were at this town called Kohana. Uncle Kyo pulled into a long drive way by a house. "Iruka, your mom left this house for you just in case she left." Iruka scoffed; like she cared about him, ever since father left she was so into her work and never thought about him at all. Iruka sighed and got out the car. He looked at the old house, wow what a creepy place to live he thought. Uncle Kyo stood next to him and looked at the house. "Ahh, Memories." Uncle Kyo looked at Iruka and walked to the front door. He opened it with a creak and stepped inside "Iruka" Kyo called "Come in." Iruka came in and looked around only to be welcomed by cobwebs. "This is nice." Iruka lied. Kyo beamed "Really? Your mom and I lived here for a long time!" Kyo stated but Iruka already tuned out looking for a room to stay in.

333333333333333

333333333333333

Iruka had just found a room to stay in and had unpacked his stuff when Kyo popped his head in the room. "Iruka. I made dinner!" "Thanks." Iruka replied. He walked out with Kyo. For dinner they had salad and ramen. After dinner Iruka went to bed thinking of his mom and dad.

333333333333333

333333333333333

The next day Iruka went to school (look I know it unfair he has to go to school early). The classes he went to are Bio, gym, math, la, lunch, and drama class. When he went to lunch he had nothing but water to drink. Iruka looked around and saw a girl coming towards him. "Hi the names Sakura." The pink haired girl stated. "Iruka." Iruka replied and turned only to see a blond haired boy and a black one. "My name is Naruto and his name is sasuke –Ow!" the blond yelled. "Shut up dobe!' the raven haired boy hissed. " Teme that was mean!" "Then shut up!" all three people crowded into Iruka's table. "Hi!" they all said. Iruka looked away, great a welcome party he thought turning to see a group of pale students pass by. "Who is that?" Iruka questioned. "The rich kids." Naruto said looking angry. "Who is the sliver haired one?" Iruka casually asked. "Kakashi." Sakura replied with a dreamy look on her face. "The hottest guy at school!" Just then Kakashi walked to Iruka's table. "Hello." He said looking at Iruka. "Who are you?" "Iruka." "Nice to meet you." Kakashi stated before looking serious. "Iruka, do you want to meet me on Saturday to help you with your classes?" Iruka looked surprised. "S-s- sure!" Iruka replied with a smile. Kakashi smiled and walked away. Sakura looked at Iruka. "Wow you got a date with Kakashi!" Iruka only smiled and started to think if he should go or not.

Malkah1999:Cliffhanger!

Little bro: yeah what she said!

Malkah1999: Please r&r ttly!

/)/)  
(- -) ~hyuu~~  
c('')('')

RABBIT!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Twilight Style

Chapter 2

Malkah1999: chappy 2 3 I thank Xcrissyxpuppyeyes for reviewing! Ppl in need of more reviews to go on! Please send reviews!

I don't own any thing (only the plot)!

(Might be Mpreg later)

Iruka looked up. Yep, he thought, this is the place. The Hatake residence up on the outskirts of Kohana. Iruka slowly walked until he reached the front door. Suddenly the door opened with a small creak. "Iruka!" a silver haired woman called "It's so nice to finally meet you! My name is Aimi and this is my husband Sakumo." As soon as she said 'Sakumo' he was by her side. "Hello Iruka." Sakumo said in a deep voice. Iruka could only stare. How did they hear him come up? Creepy, he thought and walked into the house. When he reached the kitchen he noticed that there were more people in the house. "Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Iruka! Iruka this is Yuki, Yuri, Yuuma, Yuzuki, and you meet Kakashi already right?" Aimi questioned. "Yes, at school." Iruka calmly stated. Just then Kakashi decided to walk in the room reading a book. "Kakashi? Are you still reading that book?" Aimi asked. "Umm, No?" Kakashi said then ran upstairs book in tow. "One day I will get that book away from him!" Aimi yelled upstairs. "Sorry Iruka it's just that he loves to read Icha Icha when he is not at school. Iruka?" But it was too late; Iruka had already gone with Kakashi upstairs.

"So Kakashi what do you have at school?" Iruka asked to break the silence "The same classes you have." Kakashi said without looking at Iruka. "Iruka, just meet me at school and I will explain every thing to you." "Thanks Kakashi-sama." Kakashi looked up "Kakashi-sama?" Kakashi questioned looking up. Iruka finally looked into those silver eyes and was foolish to get lost in them. "S-s-sorry!" Iruka shammered, unnerved by Kakashi's eyes. Slowly Iruka walked to Kakashi's door and went to call his Uncle Kyo.

The next day when Iruka went to school Kakashi was waiting for him. "Iruka?" Kakashi called" Do you need a ride to school from now on out?" Iruka thought for a moment and said yes. During the classes they went together to girls gave him sneers and glares only to be hushed by Kakashi's own hard stare. During last Period (Drama) the class had started the movie Romeo and Juliet. During the scene with Juliet on the balcony waiting for Romeo to come, Iruka imagined it was him there and Kakashi was his Romeo. When the teacher turned on the lights Iruka woke up from his spell caused only by the teacher's yelling. "Iruka! Stay awake in my class! Now tell me all that has happened in this movie or you have detention!" "Umm-"Iruka started but Kakashi intervened. "Sorry Sir, he was so tired last night for the studying we did together." The teacher only stood there staring with his mouth open. "Iruka, sorry for disturbing you. You can keep sleeping." Just then the after school bell ring and Iruka and Kakashi left the classroom together.

Iruka thanked Kakashi for the ride only to be kissed by Kakashi. "Kakashi?" Iruka questioned. Kakashi looked at Iruka and said "I heard what you thought in drama." "How?" "I'm a vampire."

Malkah1999: omg my keyboard died! I'm using onscreen key board sorry r&r Ppl

So I can go on!

Thanks 2 who reviewed! Luv u!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Twilight style**

**Malkah1999: ****I'm back! Sorry no update, the end of school was HELL. I promise you I hate fake people. God, they get on my damn nerves. On the other hand I'm sad my friend is going to high school and I can't see her ever again….. **

**But enough about my life. **

Talking….

**Thoughts….**

Regular…

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. FUCK DA WORLD! *sits under the bed and reads mpreg stories*

**Warning: might have some bad written smut I will warn you of this.**

Iruka started to stutter "W-what do y-you mean?"

Kakashi looked at him with a stony face. Iruka blushed and said "I'm sorry. This is a surprise for me to hear. All these years I've been alive I thought you didn't exist."

Kakashi looked at him with gray eyes and told him to be at his house by 12:00 that night .That was Iruka remembered when he woke up in his room.

For the rest of the day Iruka sat up or talked with his uncle. When it turned 12:00 pm Iruka got his uncle's car and drove to the Hatake residence. A few minutes later he was at Kakashi's house. Aimi opened the door and looked at Iruka with sadness in her eyes. "Iruka, do you know what this means?" Iruka looked at her purple colored eyes "No. What will happen to me?" Aimi started to cry and ran into the house. Iruka entered and closed the door behind him. Kakashi was sitting down with a group of gothic people. "Iruka," Kakashi started "This is the vampire council."

Iruka nodded in respect. Kakashi continued "They want to see how much you know about us."

A man with a mask on came near Iruka and motioned for his hand. Iruka reached out afraid of what might happen to him.

The man grasped his hand tightly and sighed. "Master, he has only seen a few things about us."

A woman's voice answered his "Fine. Kakashi, it is your decision on what to do to him. Bond with him or kill him." Iruka was too shocked to comprehend what she had just said**. Who were these people? What did they want with me? **Kakashi stared at Iruka hard "Bond."

The woman nodded her head, and Iruka passed out.

Iruka woke up with a pounding in his head (last Friday night!) and Kakashi sitting next to him. "Iruka," he started going straight to business "do you remember when I said 'bond'?" Iruka nodded. "Well if I didn't say that then they would have killed you. Do you know how animals mate?" Iruka blushed and nodded his head yes. "That's what we have to do." Iruka blushed "But I just meet you like a week ago. This is too soon. I like you and all but not enough for sex." Kakashi looked at him and asked"Do you want to die?" Iruka paused for a moment and shook his head. "Then listen to me, the only other option is death and I don't want for you." "Why?" Iruka questioned. Kakashi stood and walked to the door "Because I love you." He said as he closed the door.

Over the next couple of days Iruka stayed in the room to think. The only time Kakashi came in was to give him food or to tell him his uncle called. Finally Iruka came to a decision as soon as Kakashi came in Iruka kissed him. "Yes, Kakashi!" Kakashi smiled showing his fangs and brought Iruka to his room there he laid him on the bed and took off Iruka's clothes and his own. "Iruka," Kakashi whispered" I love you the day I saw you at school."

Kakashi stuck two fingers up Iruka to prepare him for his overly large cock. Iruka moaned with pleasure, enjoying his two fingers in his entrance. Kakashi thrust it hard inside of Iruka al night until the sun came up. (I can't write yaoi ppl it's not in my nature I'm straight as a pencil!)

Sorry if it's not what you expected I'm a novice when it comes to yaoi. Sorry Today I saw spiderman! It was okay too much man crying *spoiler* it was like the first one. So sorry and If nobody can read this story I will still carry on! R and r for me? Me can't go on with no reviews….. :u


End file.
